


You can simply never get enough

by XCorrupted_EmperorX



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Some Humor, Some Plot, Threesome, Unresolved Sexual Tension, so many blow jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCorrupted_EmperorX/pseuds/XCorrupted_EmperorX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's as the title states, You can never get enough of anyone from Kuroko no Basuke.<br/>There is literally no plot unless I state otherwise. A bunch of smutty one shots with a side of humor.<br/>Please enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Punishment (Akashi x Reader) Part 1

Sweat formed on you as you opened the crisp envelope with your two best friends beside you. Who were noisily sipping on their drinks. 

"It's from Akashi-san." Kuroko said finally as he recognized the formal and fancy writing while Kagami raised a brow.

"What's that guy want with you?" he mumbled as you opened up the later with your name on the front.

'You will be punished'

Cue more sweat forming as your hands began to shake. You've seen how demanding and scary he can be. He practically almost stabbed Kagami with scissors a few years back. You've only said like one thing to the guy. "Oh now you're getting it." Kagami said with a laugh as you turned and glared at the taller red head. 

"Kuroko-kun~ Tell me i won't die!" you pleaded as you hugged the light blue haired male and whined while he just made a laughing sound. 

"You may not die but Akashi-san will punish you for whatever you did." he told you as he continued to sip on his shake.

"BUT WHAT DID I DO!?" you yelled as you slammed your hand on your locker.

"I said one thing. And that was like back during the Winter cup. I said he had awesome eyes because they're fucking awesome! Also hello! Favorite color is red!" you yelled as you dropped to the ground trying to wrack your brain for reason as to why you were to be punished! 

"Wow...You said one thing back in High school and now the guy threatens you." Kagami said with another chuckle. "Shut up Bakagami!" you told him as he glared at you.

"It doesn't say anything else does it?" Kuroko asked as you shook your head and opened it all the way and looked inside the envelope. 

"Better write your will." Kagami summed up. You stood back up and pushed it off. 

"He probably just wants to screw my life up. Anyhow you guys have to go to your practice now don't you?" you asked as they both nodded. 

"But [Name]-chan, this is college and everyone's together again! You can come and figure out why you're being punished!" Kagami said as you paled. 

"I'm good. I'm gonna go to the library anyhow and get to work on some of the things i need to get done, Also this stupid psych essay i have due next month." You told them as Kagami sighed and the two left and on their way for practice. 

-  
Once the guys had finished up practice they found you in the library and practically dragged you out of there and to hang out with them and the rest of the GoM members. 

"Oi! There's the cutie!" came Aomine's voice as you made a face of slight disgust but also blushed. 

"Please don't call me that." you mumbled nervously as he came to wrap an arm around you before a certain red haired captain stopped him. "Hands off Daichi." came Akashi as you both paled.

"See ya." he said as he went ahead to mess with Kagami while Akashi stayed beside you. You sweating profusely and feeling a pool forming as you did so. You kept your eyes forward and also stayed very tense. You could see the smile on Akashi's lips as he noticed how tense and nervous you are.

"Why so tense [Name]-chan?" he asked as his eyes looked to you. Those amazingly odd coloured eyes that made you feel almost inferior and you heart beat awkwardly fast. "Uhhh, no reason. Just not used to be the only girl in one big ass group is all." you commented on the missing factor of Momoi who was busy with schoolwork at the moment. Akashi chuckled as he leaned close to your ear. 

"Just know after everyone's little hang out tonight i will be getting your full and undivided attention." he whispered in a low and husky voice. You ears turning bright red as well as your face. "Also what was that about your favorite color being red?" he questioned as you turned an even deeper shade of red stammering a response. "So cute." he said with another chuckled before everyone entered the bar.


	2. Punishment (Akashi x Reader) Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Controlling and dominate Akashi is always best Akashi.  
> Enjoy

The bar was loud as everyone went around and had their first few drinks. Kuroko and Kagami were the first two to leave since poor little Kuroko was a lightweight and weirdly so was Midorima. Aomine chugged like never before and the model going slowly and even paced. 

Akashi only had one drink and was still working on it. While you, since you were nervous, you had six shots of vodka and were wondering how you were still alive and well as well as not thrown up yet. At least you felt warm that was always the welcome feeling. 

"I think [name]-cchi has had enough drinks." Kise said with a chuckle as Akashi eyed you, your [e/c] colored eyes half-lidded. 

"I'll take the drunken girl home." Akashi said before Aomine could even slip the comment out his drunk mouth. "Kay~ Be careful with her!" Kise told the red haired male who nodded and lifted you out of your seat. 

"Hold onto my arm so you don't step wrong and crack your skull open." he ordered you, you obeying as you leaned onto him and held his arm. You were quiet and already flushed all you had to wait for was going back to your dorm with this hot freak of nature. "Are you going to punish me?" you asked him as the male halted in his steps and let out a shaky sigh. "Akashi?"

"Seijuro." he told you as you two continued walking. You were still confused as to why he didn't answer your question. "Akashi." you said his name again into his ear as he visibly let a shiver run down his spine. "You say that again i will fuck you in that alley." he growled out in a husky tone.   
Someone is very sexually frustrated. 

"Maybe not today but some day i'd like that. It sounds tempting." you purred, your drunken mind hazed and the warmth enveloping you as a whole. "I told you to call me Seijuro, cause that's what you'll be screaming tonight." he breathed against your lips before pushing you into his home, his lips crashing into your own. His hands gripping your waist harshly as he ground his hips into yours. You blushed as you felt how turned on he was. His hardened cock rubbing against your hips.

You pulled away from his lips just to push the Emperor's buttons.

"Are you gonna punish me or what Seijuuro~?" you drawled out in a seductive tone with your hips wiggling against his hardened cock. A groan escaping his lips as he picked you up harshly. Pushing you through his large house, lips attached once more as he threw you onto his mattress. 

"Oh, you'll be punished. And you'll be begging for release." he said as he loosened the tie around his neck, gripping your wrists together with one hand, tying them together and leaving you there as he stripped himself. Your clouded [e/c] eyes watching him as he stripped himself of his clothing and left you fully clothed on his bed. "Aka-"

"Ah, Seijuro. Just for that i'm not undressing you." he said as you whined, throwing your head back and arching you back slightly. 

"Seijuro, please~" you whined as he ignored you and continued to undress himself at his same agonizingly slow pace. His hands trailing over his own taut and lean body as he unbuckled his belt and worked on his pants. You bit your lip seeing how confined he was within his black pants. Your breath growing hotter and quicker as you watched him, tongue slipping out to lick your lips in anticipation. 

"How bad does my [name]-chan need me?" he asked as he neared the bed after slipping off his pants. 

"So bad." you mumbled, his hero chromatic eyes boring into yours. That desperate and needy look on your face was driving him insane.

"You disobey to my orders you'll be punished even more thoroughly." he told you with his hands skimming their way up your body. Him crawling over top of you as you laid back, his hands nearing the top of your sweater. His lips ghosting your neck with his hands working on unzipping your sweater. Once it was unzipped you heard the tearing of your shirt and loud snip of your bra being cut in half.

"Seijuro!" you called as looked down to see the red scissors in his hands and your clothing in shred. He slid the cool metal down your body before throwing the scissors somewhere in the rooms with a soft clatter. 

One hand working on the button of your jeans and the other joining in swiftly. His lips finally on your neck as you moaned. 

"Did i say you could moan?" he growled against your neck, his fingers digging into your waist. 

"N-no." you stuttered out as he bit your neck more harshly. Your tongue practically bit in half as you held your sounds but your back arched and your eyes clenched shut. He knew all the right places to kiss and bite. 

"Good girl." he said with his hands opening your legs once your jeans and panties were gone. "You can scream my name now." He told you with a smug smirk on his face, his lips kissing and dragging their way down your body, leaving a hot trail as he lowered himself. You head turned to the side, looking at him from being pushed halfway into the pillow and flushed with embarrassment. He was really going to-

You felt his hot tongue give one lick to your lower lips before parting them and delving in. "Ah! Seijuro!" you called as you arched your back and practically jolted from the feel of his tongue inside of you and his fingers circling your clit. His eyes watching you as you thrashed and moaned his name, sweat on your forehead with your eyes clenched shut. Seeing those hero chromatic eyes peering up at you from between your legs was even more erotic. 

"Ah!" You gave out a louder moan when he pinched your clit. His tongue sliding across it in apology almost. He pushed two fingers inside of your core, pumping at an angle. He then began to curl his fingers. "F-fuck!" you swore as he began to move his fingers faster, his tongue still lapping at your clitoris. 

The tight and sweet pleasure of your release coming but before you could experience it Akashi stopped. You pulling your head up with heavy panting, [e/c] colored eyes glaring at him. "When you look at me like that it just turns me on more [name]" he said as he climbed his way back over you. Your tied wrists swinging over him to pull hims close. 

"Just shut up and screw me already." you told him as he looked you. 

"Ordering me?" 

"Then don't screw me and suffer a boner and a sock." you commented about to move until his hips pinned your own. 

"You're not going anywhere until you can't walk anymore." he growled as you smirked. "That's how i like it." you smirked. He huffed at how drunken you was so much more like Aomine.

And with one swift movement he thrust his girth inside of you, your back arched as you pulled him close. That sweet sensation of being filled returning as he began to pound into you right off the bat. "F-fuck!" you swore as you held onto him, legs wrapped around his waist as his hips continued to pound and thrust into yours. The sound of skin slapping and moaning filled the room. As your release drew close you felt Akashi stop. You eyes opening up as he smirked at you lustfully, rolling over so your were on top of him, leaning over. 

"Ride." he simply ordered with his hands gripping your hips. Your face flushing as you obeyed him and began to gyrate your own hips and move. The grunts and sounds he made as you watched him through lidded eyes, your [h/c] hair matted and sticking to your body as you felt your release returning once more. Your moans becoming louder as his grip tightened on your hips. Your own hips moving as fast as you could get them to. Akashi pushing you off as well as throwing your arms off around him. His hand on the back of your neck as he pinned you on your stomach. Then entering from behind and began to pound into you at the same frenzy and powerful like state he had before.

His name leaving your lips as you clenched the sheets in yours fists. That tight release within finally coming undone as you clenched your eyes shut with a loud moan of his name. Akashi's hand pushing you further into the mattress as he felt your walls tighten around him. His unrelenting thrusts continuing until he finally grunted out your name and climaxed. He pulled himself out of you, pulling you back onto his bed so your ass wasn't in the air. 

The both of you panting while staring up at the ceiling and slowly returning from your euphoric highs. 

"Shit." was the first thing you said as he looked to you seeing you smirking like an idiot. He took his tie from your wrists, whilst pulling you close to his body and kissing your neck affectionately. "Didn't scare you did I?" he questioned with his head in your neck. You giggled with a shake of your head. "Fuck no. In fact i'm for round two when you are." you said as he chuckled. "Let's rest for now [name]" he said before placing his lips on your sweaty forehead and hugging you closely to him. The two of you laying together and him saying how you were his now and belong to no one else.

Not that you had any complaints. You thought you were dying tonight.  
-  
You eyes were wide as you finally realized what had happened last night. You and your drunken habits. You stared at the red haired male, making himself comfy on your chest like any man would. Your face bright red as you felt the welcoming yet painful back pain in your lower back. "You're stiff." Akashi commented as he moved to lay on the pillow beside you as he stretched. 

Then he turned to look at you. "Uhhhh....." was the only thing that came out of your mouth. "Wait, why was i meant to be punished?" you asked as he looked at you with yet another sigh passing his lips in slight annoyance. "You really don't remember the beginning of the year do you?" he asked as you blinked. 

"Of college? This year?" you asked as he nodded and then you shook your head. 

"You should really watch how you flirt then." 

"Did I flirt with you? I remember saying you had pretty eyes like back in high school..." you mumbled. 

"Perhaps you were drunk too." he said as you groaned, of course you didn't remember it.

"What did I say?" you asked as he only smirked. "For me to know and you to find out perhaps." he told you as he got up. "Seriously though Sei! What did i say!?" you called out as you crawled to the edge of the bed forgetting you were both naked. He just left for the bathroom and left you there to figure out for yourself.

-

Extended Ending

"Hey, question guys....Back earlier this year did I say something to Akashi when i was drunk?" you asked the other basketball members as they all seemed to sputter in some way while Kuroko remained calm.

"You told Akashi he could tie you up and fuck you silly anytime." Kuroko stated as Aomine laughed into his drink with the look of sheer embarrassment on your face. 

"Always [name]-chan when she's drunk." he said as Akashi came up behind you. "And now she's mine and always." he stated as he gripped your shoulders. Sweat forming once more as his firm grip on you. "Come" he demanded of you as you obediently followed him. 

Time for another sexual adventure.


	3. Insatiable (Kuroko x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I think Kuroko is a very dirty dirty boy.   
> Anyhow! Hope you all enjoy my late ass update.

"Do you think Kuroko's libido is insatiable?"

Then everyones eyes were on you. The members of GoM all had their eyes on you, excluding Kuroko of course who was busy getting himself some food, with Momoi glued to his side practically. 

"The hells got you thinking that?" Kagami asked as you shrugged with a smirk. "I mean the guy is practically straight faced through everything, he has to have some needs. Every guy jacks off that's a fact." you said as Kise sat beside you with mouth open. "[name]-cchi, are you drunk?" he asked curiously at your vulgar talk. "I'm just curious. Like if Kuroko's hung like a horse?" you kept going as Aomine choked on his burger, beating at his chest as he held up another hand.   
"Let's stop talking about dicks while i'm eating." 

"I'm sorry Aomine, too gay for you? Prefer if we talk about boobs then?" you asked him as he made a pout and continued eating. "Yeah." he mumbled with a full mouth of food before grabbing some of Kagami's fries from him. 

"Well I believe [name] here needs to just try Kuroko out for herself." Akashi spoke as you made a sound. "I've flirted with him on numerous occasions and he just brushes me off." you mumbled as Kuroko began to walk towards the packed table and sit beside you. Akashi simply shrugged not speaking of the current topic around Kuroko. 

The light blue haired male sipping at his milkshake as Momoi bugged him endlessly about if they were dating now or not. If this was date and so much more. "ne, [name]-chin. Are you gonna eat your food?" Murasakibara asked as you shook your head. "Nah, i'm tired of fast food. I think i'm gonna leave anyhow." you said as you stood up. 

"Be careful on your way back it's dark out." Akashi told you as you nodded. 

"Ah, i'll walk back with you [name]-san." came Kuroko as he got up unlatching Momoi and telling her that he'd see her later. The girl was obviously not happy and bugged to come along but he shook his head. 

"GET SOME KUROKO!!" Aomine shouted as you two left, you flicking him off from outside the restaurant. Your cheeks feeling a slight burn to them as you shifted your gaze to the slightly smaller male beside you. He was idly sipping on his vanilla milkshake once more. Maybe Kuroko was just some innocent little guy after all. 

Though your mind wanted to doubt that. Maybe he was into bondage? Some serious kinky stuff? Those powers of his he used in basketball could be useful in bed too. Was he into dirty talk? All of these thoughts filled your head and let your mind daydream of a distant fantasy. A heat in your lower abdomen as your walked beside the light blue haired male. 

"[name]-chan, we're here." Kuroko said as he snapped you out of your thoughts. 

"Ah! Thanks Kurok-....Kuroko this is your place...." you blanched out looking at him as he reached into his bag without another word to unlock the gate to his house. "Kuroko..." you pressed on trying to get his attention as he left the gate open for you to follow in. You rolled your eyes following him in, figuring he had some seriously big reason for you being here."Why are we here?" you asked as you walked into his house with him. 

"Kuroko." you said again with a bit more of a bark. Nigou running over to his master as Kuroko set his bag on the counter of his kitchen before turning to you with his same poker face. "Maybe I really should've asked Kagami on how to do this properly..." he mumbled to himself before walking towards you. 

"Kuroko?" you tilted your head as he walked closer and closer, leaning into your body, his lips near your ear as he spoke in a deep and husky tone. "I heard you talking about me. You were wondering about what i'm like behind closed doors. And so many other lewd things [name]-chan." he spoke as a shiver went down your spine, a small mewl leaving your lips. 

Definitely into dirty talk. 

"I'll have you know I've never done anything like that. But many things intrigue me. And i'd only do them with one person." he said as he leaned away from you, his eyes staring into your own. 

"So, since we have these next few days free of anything, and my parents are out of town. Shall we?" he offered you a hand while loosening the tie around his neck. Your eyes widening as you eagerly nodded. Kuroko's small smile evolving into a much larger one as you both traveled to his room. 

-

You weren't sure how long it had been. So many kisses, gentle caresses and soft whispers of lust and pure infatuation that your mind was caught in the hot haze of sexual desires. You glazed over hues meeting his lust filled blue ones as he leaned down to suckle at your neck. His fingers grazing their way down your side, gripping at your hips in a hold, dipping lower to the backs of your thighs, pushing them back and apart. He was forceful, definitely a change. 

His lips sliding down your body, tongue swiping across to leave a trail, his hot mouth landing on one of your already hardened buds to suckle and encircle his tongue around the bud. "Mmmnn...Kuroko, please just stop teasing." you groaned out to the male feeling the unbearable heat in your groin continue to grow hotter and hotter. 

"No, I like hear your cries of pleasure. And the more I tease you the more you say my name." his husky tone spoke against your belly as he moved his head lower.   
"Plus, the nights just begun. We have all of the tomorrow as well." he said as he gave a long lick to your folds before licking at your clit. A small sound of surprise leaving your lips, a hand going to gently rest in his hair. Your teeth gnawing on your bottom lip as his tongue licked and circled your clit. It was definitely too much for you to handle. Then another sound left your lips, his tongue licking your slicked opening. 

You hands gripping his hair more harshly, a groan leaving Kuroko's lips. He pulled away licking his lips and leaning back up towards you. "Kuroko... Please." you mumbled out with your arms wrapping aorund his neck. A smile on his lips as he leaned down, kissing you deeply while swiping his tongue across yours. 

"As you wish." he groaned out softly, his arms pushing your legs back and his erect cock at your entrance. Your whole body burning with need and anticipation before he finally entered. That glorious full feeling in your body was everything, Kuroko groaning as his hips lifted and then thrusting back into you at a different angle. 

"Ah! god!" you moaned out as Kuroko smirked.

"Found it." He whispered against you neck as he sat back up, thrusting again and again into the same spot. His eyes trained on your twisted, pleasured face and the cries and moans that left your lips. 

You never thought Kuroko was this damn good. Your hands grabbing fists full of the sheets as your back arched, moans growing louder as you climaxed. 

Kuroko leaning down as he bit your neck, pulling away and pulling out before flipping you onto side, one leg over his shoulder before he entered once again.  
A strangeled moan leaving your lips as you leaned up on your elbows. Kuroko continuing to slam into you, in a different spot but a similar feeling in your lower abdomen erupting. "Kuroko, just fucking... ahh!" you moaned unable to finish your sentence as he chuckled. 

"Just what? Just keep fucking you? Or do you want it harder? Perhaps deeper?" he asked in a low husky voice, his thrusts slower and deeper. "Crap... Just fucking move! Stop teasing me damn it!" you growled out as he leaned towards you once more. "You have such a way with words." he said before he sped up his thrusts once more, making them harsher and rougher. 

Your walls clenching and contracting around his cock as you climaxed once more. Kuroko emptying himself within, a moan leaving your lips as well as his. The second climax was just as amazing as the first one.

"Shit..." you heard Kuroko mumble as he pulled out and laid beside you. You smirking at him despite being sweaty and exhausted. 

"We've got all weekend Kuroko~ How about a shower?" you purred into his ear. Your arm around him as your turned over.

"How about a nap?" he asked as you huffed and straddled him. "I have never had sex as good as that. Are you some kind of god? Try using your power drive and shit in the bedroom too."

"Surprise entrance? I don't think tha-"

"Shhhh... No, like that passing thing. Do that, except with your dick." you told him as he sighed and turned over. He was trying not laugh you knew it. 

"Come on!!! Can you do that?" 

"Maybe later. Let's rest for a bit and then we'll take a shower, okay?" he asked as he turned back over, throwing an arm around you and kissing your forehead. 

"Yes." you quietly cheered to yourself.

-

"[name] and Kuroko have been missing for a few days. Shouldn't someone call them?" Kise asked the group as they all sat there in the restaurant for their usual hang out excluding you and Kuroko. 

"You can call them if you want." Akashi said with a smirk as he sipped at his coffee. Kise and Aomine looked to one another before Aomine took out his phone and called Kuroko. Kagami leaning over to listen in and see if you two would pick up at all. 

"Hello?" 

"[Name]?" Aomine said greatly confused before he heard Kuroko talking in the background about soemthing. "Can I talk to Kuroko?" he asked. 

"A-ah! Kuroko! Really?!" you moaned into the phone making Aomine sit up stifly. Kise taking the phone from the tanned male. "Kurokocchi, what're you doing to [name]-cchi?" Kise asked as you moaned again into the phone before there was also Kuroko groaning.

"Goodbye Kise." Kuroko said into the phone as he hung up. 

Both Aomine and Kise frozen while Kagami just sat there. 

"What's wrong?" Momoi asked as Kagami snickered. "You guys are so broken right now over them fucking? At least you didn't walk in thinking it was safe." Kagami mumbled as Akashi gave a laugh. 

"I have a feeling we won't be seeing those two for a little bit longer." the red haired male said still smirking.


End file.
